Almost
by FutureMrsSasagawa
Summary: And in that split second of a moment, I almost fell for the guy. Karasuno's ace, huh?


Description:

And in that split second of a moment, I almost fell for the guy. Karasuno's ace, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyu, if I did, every one of these hot boys will be paired with me haha.

* * *

School is boring. As usual. Our teacher was gone, saying they have a staff meeting so I took the chance to just stroll around the campus, aimlessly walking. Just following where my feet will lead me. My mind was off, just thinking of my random things. My train of thoughts were cut off when I heard a weird sound. I glared at my stomach when I realized it was the one which made a sound. Way to go, now I'm even hungry.

I looked around and that's when I realized that I most have really been spacing out while walking. I was now on the farthermost part of Karasuno High School. The gymnasium for athletes were here. My eyes lit up when I saw a vending machine near me. I jogged towards it and excitedly pressed the designated button for a grape juice in a tetra box. Juice box, huh. As I scrunched and reach for my drink, I heard the sound of shoes squeaking, coming in contact with the floor and some indistinctive male voices, shouting encouragement. I stood up straight as I poke the straw on the box. The place overwhelms my eyes. Oh. Men's volleyball gymnasium.

Being a curious girl as I was, adventurous and all, I took a peek at the slightly ajar door of the gymnasium. And there was actually a match on going. I don't know if it was an official match or what. Instead of the game catching my attention, someone else did. He was kneeling in front of their coach, who was sitting on the bench, his arms folded by his chest. Their coach looked intimidating. I stared at him, looked like he was taken out of the game or something and he was persuading his coach to let him in. I shrugged my shoulders. It was not my business anyway.

Instead of going in the gymnasium or going back to my classroom, I stayed outside and leaned on the wall beside the door, leisurely sipping my drink, that guy infiltrating my mind. Jersey no. 10, huh? The famous 'Little Giant'. One of the best crows among the flock. I heard they played on the nationals. I shrugged my shoulder and a faint smile crept in my face. I didn't like athletic guys, anyway. They're not my type. I didn't know why but many it was because they were always passionate with the sport that they're playing. These guys always have the air of arrogance around them. I rolled my eyes. And besides, I liked someone who can match my wildness. Yeah, you got it. Bad boys.

I was busy staring off in space that I didn't even realize someone went out the door. I just realized it when I saw him walked passed me, directly to a cabinet by the wall across of me. He slammed his face directly to closet without second thought, the bucket above it even falling to his head because of the impact but he didn't even flinched. My brows raised at this. That was quite intense. Maybe he was really frustrated. I'm guessing Karasuno lost against Yugama. Oh well. He then turned around. A tiny squeak escaped my mouth and I even shuddered. I even involuntarily crumpled the juice box I was holding, thankfully it was already empty. I felt something run down my spines. It's as if my heart skipped a beat. Hell. That guy was . . . His eyes. Those dark raven eyes. Those crow-like eyes. They were full of rage and determination. The intensity of his emotions reflecting his eyes, his bluish black hair illuminating his face, creating that really intense image of him. I held my breath as I stare at him, unconsciously, my hands were already by my chest, while he was still oblivious of my presence.

And in that split second of a moment, I almost fell for the guy. Karasuno's ace, huh?

* * *

Rho's note:

So what do you think? This was my first try in writing fanfic for an anime and I'm not that confident. I wasn't suppose to write this but at season 2 episode 4, that scene with Tanaka's sister storytelling about the 'Little Giant' kept bothering me and unlike what she said, I fell for the guy the moment I saw his eyes. Kyahh. okay~. I'm fangirling now so please drop me some reviews.


End file.
